


Was it really worth it?

by zKghOsT



Category: 18+ - Fandom, Sexual Abuse - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Grief, I’m going to hell for this gOODBYE, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Non-consent, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Tony Stark is an Asshole, Underage - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zKghOsT/pseuds/zKghOsT
Summary: Playboy Billionare Tony Stark has everything. At least, he did until little Peter Parker walked right into his life. As they talked more, they formed a bond, that seemed unbreakable. Everyone  sees them as father and son, as all the other avengers.  Soon enough, Tony allowed Peter to join the avengers, as no suprise. But little do they now, behind the kind father figure Peter sees in Tony, is an uncontrollable monster raging with lust towards Peter. If the avengers knew of all the things Tony Stark has done, they wouldn't believe it. After all, they are like father and son.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I’m going to hell for this. This is a very messed up graphic story, and if you’re sensitive to this kind of stuff, then I suggest you don’t read. Thanks!

 

"WHAT" Peter exclaimed, his face lit up with excitement.

 

"I'm not joking kid, congratulations. You're the newest member of the avengers." said Tony. "Everyone, cheers to Peter Parker!"

 

The whole audience in the party went wild. Tony through parties in the tower constantly, and often it bugged the rest of the crew. While the whole audience was stunned by this, the avengers did not think much of it.

 

"There it is finally. It only took about three months." said Steve. "Well he was kinda already an avenger so... I guess now it's official." mumbled Nat, though trying to sound positive, had more of a negative tone.

 

The only avenger going nuts about this was Wanda. Squealing, clapping, at the top of her lungs for Peter. An unlikely friendship, which no one had seen coming. As Tony and Peter developed a father and son bond, Wanda and Peter developed a brother and sister one. Often they would talk about life before their superpowers, with their families and living as normal people. Wanda felt as if Peter filled the hole inside her heart after losing Pietro. After all, what couldn't you love about Peter. He was sweet, kind, loyal, and adorable. Every quality someone would look for in a person.

 

As the crowd kept cheering, Peter nearly started to cry, and practically tackled Tony into a huge bear hug. "No worries kid, you deserve it." "THANK YOU MR STARK OH MY GOD THIS ISNT REAL THIS ISNT REAL I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MR STARK!" Peter screamed. Tony hugged back, but little did Peter know the secret behind what Tony had planned.

 

Peter suddenly woke up, darting right out of bed. He looked around, confused that he couldn't remember anything. Then out of the blue, he started thinking about the wonderful dream he had last night. While Peter was daydreaming, Wanda slowly crept into his room.

 

"Hey!" she said quietly. "AHH GEEZ WANDA" Peter nearly screamed.

 

"Are you okay?" she whispered, as her soothing tone made the whole room feel more relaxed. "Sorry, I'm fine" he grumbled, a littledisappointed. Peter felt dizzy and weird, expirencing something that never happened before. "Wanda, I don't feel so good" he said hazily. "Well, spite you becoming an avenger and all that, having a hangover is completely normal.""WHAT? WAIT I THOUGHT THAT WAS A DREAM!" Peter exclaimed. Knowing that what he was apparently "dreaming of", Peter suddenly felt a rush of relief and satisfaction inside of him.

He felt fine for a second, but soon enough his head started to hurt again, except this time he felt his cheeks tightening and his saliva rising. He scrambled out of bed, but only made it to the door when he vomited all over the rug.

 

Wanda stared with a disgusted look, feeling both sympathetic and grossed out for him. She immediately ran over to him and slowly rubbed his back as he choked up more saliva.

 

"Peter you should really get some rest, last night was intense. I'm still surprised that Stark let you drink, especially since he's never allowed it before."

 

"Wow really?" he said, slowly climbing onto the bed.

 

Part of Peter was happy that Mr Stark was finally starting to treat him like an adult, yet still confused about him being able to drink. But Mr Stark would never let me drink..... He thought to himself, concerned about Mr Stark's actions.

 

"Peter? Peter are you okay?" Wanda's voice immediately took him back to reality. "Ugh, yeah I'll be fine.

Just-can you call Mr Stark over? I want to see him." "Yeah sure. I'll be in the kitchen with Vision. It's hard teaching someone how to cook when they've never tasted anything before."

 

Wanda quietly left the room, leaving Peter groaning on the bed. He sat there staring at the ceiling, desperately trying to remember the previous night.

 

"Hey kid! How ya' feeling?"

 

Tony slowly walked into the room. Not aware of what was in front of him, he stepped all over Peter'a vomit. "Auh-gross kid. Jarvis? Tell Happy to come clean this up for me. Also I need new shoes. There's no way in hell I'm wearing these to the event tonight."

 

Jarvis happily obliged, and Happy was up in no time, disgusted at what was now his mess to clean up. "Mr Stark?" said Peter, his voice raspy. "Yes kid."

 

"What happened last night? I'm so confused-wait- am-am I really an avenger now?"

 

"You sure are kid." replied Tony, with a big grin on his face. "Wow." Peter muttered in astonishment. He slumped back into the bed, trying to process what Mr Stark had just said. "I-I can't believe it! I'm an actual avenger! Wow haha!" Tony chuckled at the kid's enthusiasm. "Well, you have a lot to think about now, such as if you decide to move in, or finally tell your Aunt May who you are." "Oh no way, May would flip out." Peter mumbled. Tony thought to himself.

 

Now that the kid's taken the bait, time for the next step.

 

"Since your an avenger now, I assume you'll be spending a lot more time at the facility now. Why don't you and me schedule a dinner with your surprisingly attractive aunt and talk about how well you've been doing at the Stark internship and how you've been "upgraded"?"

 

"Oh god, please don't say that about her," Peter said with a slight grin. "But sure, how about next Tuesday?"

 

Great, sounds good kid." replied Tony, walking out of the room with a smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm telling you May, Peter is one of the most astonishing students I've ever had in the internship. And as a reward from Peters magnificent behavior and ability, I'm promoting him to my apprentice."

"O-Oh my god! Are you serious!"sputtered Aunt May. "He's not joking May, I'm his actual apprentice now." Peter replied.

   Aunt May practically choked on her dinner. 

"I'm so proud of you Peter! I can't believe it!" she boomed. Tony chuckled then explained, "With your consent, I must ask that you allow Peter to spend more time at the facility. Being away and communicating via message is difficult, and Peter will have a lot more work with this apprenticeship."

Aunt May nodded. "Though I'm wary about leaving you, I'm entrusting Mr Stark to take care of you. And make sure you'll drop by sometimes, just to talk and say hi."

"Yeah about that, I was wondering if I could stay with Mr Stark for a couple of months, you know, just to work on—you know, work?" replied Peter.

Tony gave May a weak smile, after seeing her face drop at Peters words. "The Apprenticeship also comes with education, which will be provided by the internship educators. So Peter, you will still be in school, but in a different place."

Aunt May stared at Peter with concern.

Peter looked afraid, as if his aunt would reject Mr Starks proposal. May was disappointed, and both Tony and Peter could tell. After seeing Peters worried face, she realized something. Peter was 15. He was old enough to have a job, maybe even provide for himself. She wasn't going to let her desperation and fear of loneliness ruin her nephews dream.

"I suppose...but as long as—"

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU AUNT MAY" Peter boomed. "I SWEAR YOU WILL NOT BE DISAPPOINTED!"

He lunged at her, in the same way he lunged at Tony when revealing he was an avenger.

They both hugged, and eventually started to laugh. Soon, even Tony chimed in as well.

But Tony felt bad.

He could see their strong relationship, and felt guilty; no one else knew what he was doing, but he had it all planned out. The kid's not going to see his aunt anymore. Might as well give them time for their last moments together.

"Anyway, we've got to get going, so Peter, you should start packing your stuff. I'll be down here with your aunt discussing the "paperwork" he winked.

Peter rushed upstairs, gazing around his room which would soon be just an old memory. He knew he wouldn't be gone for only 2 months, so he decided to make the most of it. 

After clearing out most of the items he wanted to bring, he started underneath the bed. "Here's my legos, my old socks, my books, my—"

Oh lord.

His Hustler magazines.

Peters face went red, and he carefully pulled the magazines one by one out of the crate.

"Geez, it's been so long I forgot about these..."

Peter scanned through the magazines, with constant photos of nude women. He felt a spike of arousal in him, and in that second he knew there was no turning back from this.

He hopped on the bed, and slowly started stroking himself while flipping through the pages of the nude women.

He thought of how good it would be, of a real woman's tongue on him as he let out a quiet moan.

Eventually he came, and it leaked all over the bed.

See, this is the problem with being a 15 year old guy with no girlfriend. Of course, Peter totally respected women, and would never use one just to satisfy his needs. He was looking for a sweet, kind girl that he would be able to trust and that would love him dearly.

Yet after blowing his chance with Liz, he doubts he'll be able to find someone else. Ned suggested Wanda, but Peter thought of her as more of a sister.

Suddenly he shot out of bed, realizing all that time he spent on masturbating and daydreaming that his Aunt and Mr Stark had been calling him down.

Peter started to panic. "Aw shit I won't have enough time!"

Shoving as much as he could fit into his suitcase, immediately he raced downstairs.

"MR STARK IM READY!"

Aunt May and Mr Stark stared at him in awe, as they saw the hustlers magazine, wide open to the image of the nude woman, right in front of them.

Peters face grew even redder, as he felt his body shaking in embarrassment.

"Oh, uh—these! Haha, I think they belonged to my old roommate! They were uh—very precious to—him..."

Peter never had a roommate.

May and Tony both knew that.

Desperate, Peter threw the magazine across the room with his eyes wide, pushing past both of them to get to the car.

Tony tried to hide his laugh. "Ah kids. You can't blame them when stuff like this happens."

May shook her head.

"Well I need to take a business call, so if you'll excuse me."

With an excuse arranged in advance to all this, a "call", Tony was going through the security footage of the house. Little did Peter nor May know, he had installed cameras inside while they weren't home. Grinning at the footage of Peters room, he whispered to himself.

Jackpot.

Happy  began to load the car, and Tony kept distant from all of them, still receiving his "business call. In the meantime, Peter spoke to Aunt May.

"May, I'm probably gonna be gone more than two months. I'm sorry I'm leaving, but this is what I've dreamed of since the day I was born!"

With tears glistening in her eyes, she pulled Peter into a tight embrace, as if it was their last time together.

"Please—please promise you'll visit me okay?" she pleaded.

"Of course May, I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart, you know your all I have."

Peter pulled away, and trudged slowly into Mr Starks car. He waved at his aunt, with tears in his eyes as well.

She wove back, and Peter stared at her until the sight of her got smaller and slowly faded. Soon, she wasn't in his view anymore.

Peter felt as if he was leaving forever, a whole new chapter in his life. There were so many things he didn't do.

Then it struck him.

Ned.

He couldn't believe it. He stared down at the floor of the car, feeling extreme guilt inside. 

My best friend. I didn't even say goodbye.

Ned didn't have a phone, so the only way Peter could contact him was in person.

What if he hates me? What if he thinks I've abandoned him?

The thought of his best friend hating him caused a shiver down his spine.

He wanted to cry.

He couldn't. 

He was an avenger now. A strong, powerful, defender of the Earth.

The outside of him was feeling guilt and shame for leaving all his friends without saying goodbye, but he knew deep inside him it was for the better.

Perhaps he could develop new and stronger relationships with the other avengers.

After all, all of this, this loss, leaving his family and friends, was all worth it.

But was it?


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was fast asleep by the time they arrived at the facility. He woke up, blinking repeatedly, trying to adjust to the new lighting of the car.

"Kid! C'mon, we got to unload the car! You got a shitload of stuff back here."

Tony's words had Peter slowly trudging out of the car, his eyes only halfway open. He grabbed his suitcase, and started towards the facility door.

He gazed up at the sky, and froze for a moment. It was magnificent; so bright and full of stars. For a second, he felt accepted, as if he finally fit in somewhere.

This amazing view was suddenly ruined by the sight of a pan crash through the window and a raw egg splatting on the car.

All three of them stared at the window of the third floor, bewildered and confused about what just occurred.

Peter immediately saw Vision in the window, angry and frustrated, while Wanda was shaking her head.

"That's not what I meant when I said to flip an egg."

Wanda's attitude towards Vision sent Peter into hysterical laughter, as he stared at the egg on Mr Stark's car.

Vision poked his head out of the shattered window, only to see an angry Mr Stark and Peter almost in tears.

Tony looked outraged.

Trying to sound as calm as he could, Tony politely responded, "Vision. Please, do not 

ever,

EVER,

attempt to cook in my kitchen again."

Already tired, Happy knew that the egg and frying pan were his mess to clean up. Tony didn't even have to tell him, and he started right away.

Peter and Tony finally finished unloading the car, and started dragging the suitcases inside. As soon as they got to Peters room, neither had the energy to unload, and Peter fell on his bed, half asleep.

He felt excited, joyful. He was getting a fresh start, as an avenger. Where no one knew who he was, and everyone accepted him, including Mr Stark. God he loved Mr Stark so much. Peter slowly drifted asleep, with a small smile of relief on his face.

Today he would go to sleep as Peter Parker.

Tomorrow he would wake up as Spiderman. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey kid."

Hearing Tony's voice, Peter looked at him dazed, still half asleep. Tony was leaning over his bed, gazing at Peter.

"What Mr Stark. It's like almost 12."

Tony looked delightfully malicious, as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. He clicked on it a few times, then turned it around and revealed it to Peter.

"Recognize this Kid?"

Peter was confused, and couldn't see the phone properly. But once his eyesight adjusted, his face went white.

Oh no.

Oh no he didn't.

Peter eyes dropped and his mouth hung open as he stared at the phone in awe.

It was him. Masturbating. Moaning at the hustler magazines.

He couldn't believe it. It was video footage of all of that.

"M-Mr Stark, how did you get this!?!"

"Well kid, that's not the point here. The real question is what am I going to do with it."

Peter stared at him, bewildered. "Mr Stark, please delete that and don't show it to anyone. We'll forget this ever happened and go back to being normal okay? Please?!" Peter stuttered between his words.

Tony had a grin on his face, and crossed his legs. 

"I don't know kid. Something like this might damage the privilege of staying an avenger. But..."

Tony slowly started unbuckling his belt, and got up properly on the bed.

"M-Mr Stark—w-what are you doing?!"

Peter backed up to the edge of the bed and kept staring at him.

He thought about running out the door or trying to escape, but Tony was one step ahead of him. Suddenly, Peter heard a click on the door, shortly after Tony had pushed a button on his phone .

What's wrong with him!?? Is he drunk!?!

Soon, Tony's pants and trousers were off, and Peter tried his best to look away.

"Kid, if you want that footage to be safe, I think you need to do something for me."

Peter stared at Tony's hard, erect cock in awe. He looked so confused and scared, not knowing what his next move would be.

"Suck it."

Peters face shot up at Tony. He was now scared, and didn't know what to do.

"You have five seconds, or I'm putting this footage online to my website."

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1–"

"OK! I'll DO ANYTHING! PLEASE DON'T RELEASE THAT!"

Tony grinned, as Peter slowly and carefully crawled up to him. He stared at Tony's cock, about to speak. "Wai—"

Tony suddenly grabbed Peter by the scalp, and shoved his face right down on his cock.

Peter scream was muffled by Mr Starks cock deep inside his throat.

Tony went faster, slamming his head onto his cock, and with every thrust, made Peters throat bleed, and his eyes water.

Peter began to cry.

Mr Stark was blackmailing him into doing this, and Peter started to choke and sob at the same time. He felt so weak, and as hard as he tried to stop it, he wasn't strong enough.

After a few more agonizing minutes of this, Tony came all into Peters throat, while Peter cried helpless while still choking.

Tony let go of his fierce grip on Peters hair, while Peter started coughing onto  
the bed. He felt like throwing up; he was so afraid and powerless.

"Oh Peter. That was decent. Not as good as I hoped but it was okay. I never knew you could be such a submissive little slut. If anyone finds out about that I'll make sure your everyone in the world sees the video, and I'll be giving your aunt a little taste of what just happened. That video is safe for today, but I'll be back tomorrow with a second round, so prepare yourself."

He leaned over to sobbing Peter who was clutching the mattress tightly, and kissed his forehead while grinning, and silently whispered,

"sweet dreams."

Tony then pulled up his trousers and pants, and unlocked the door. As he slowly stepped out of the room, he gazed at the sight of Peter. Then he left.

Peter stared at Tony with tears in his eyes as the door automatically closed.

He then began to full on sob, crying into his pillow for the next hour, throwing up occasionally.

His throat was burning, and his heart felt so broken. He felt broken.

Why. Why out of all people would Mr Stark do this. Peter looked at him as a dad, and has practically idolized him his whole life.

After bonding with Mr Stark, making unforgettable memories, and laughing with him, this happens.

Peter was raped, and he never felt more pathetic and weak.

Peter was raped by Mr Stark, blackmailed into doing it.

He kept crying, sobbing, and choking.

The tears eventually began to slow down, as his red weary eyes started to close. He felt so betrayed.

So this is what it means to be an avenger?

He couldn't cry any more, and the sniffling had slowed down.

He thought once more before falling asleep, about what would happen tomorrow.

Today he would go to sleep as Peter Parker.

Tomorrow he would wake up as a raped, pathetic kid.


	4. Chapter 4

The sounds of doves and the morning birds had Peter slowly start to open his eyes. It was so peaceful, as he sat up, and stared outside at the wonderful view.

His eyes were tired, and he felt as if he was crying the previous night.

This view, the birds, the sounds. Peter would have enjoyed it so much if he didn't remember.

It suddenly hit him. A flashback of everything that happened last night. His face dropped and he slumped back into bed. 

He was right.

He did wake up as a raped pathetic kid.

As the vision from last night kept coming back to him, he could practically hear Mr Starks words, and feel his touch. Panic started to arise, as his breath got quicker and he began to shake uncontrollably.

Suddenly, Peter heard the door open, and footsteps coming inside.

He immediately pulled the blanket over him in fear as the footsteps got closer.

The sounds made Peters stomach twist, and he could almost throw up all over the bed if he wanted to.

When the footsteps finally stopped, someone pulled the cover off him.

It was Bruce. 

Peter stared up at him in horror, then released a sigh of relief as he saw who it was.

Bruce looked puzzled at Peters expression, but finally spoke. "Hey Pete. Sorry to wake you up, but everyone's already eating breakfast, and I want to know if you want to join them."

"W—Will Mr Stark be there too?"

"No sorry kid. Tony's gonna be busy the whole day. He has an event going on."

Peter let out another relieved sigh.

"But don't worry, he'll be back by tonight, just in time for movie night. It's an avengers weekly tradition, and every Friday we watch a movie and eat as much as we can."

Peter nodded warily. "Oh—um-okay then..."

"Well are you coming down or what kid?"

Peter shivered at the word "Kid".

"Yea, in a minute." Peter replied. "I just gotta change and get ready.

"Okay, well see you down there!" Bruce felt concerned towards Peter, noticing the way he reacted to his very presence in the room.

Peter sat up on the bed, and slowly walked to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror.

He didn't see an avenger.

Instead, he saw a tired, red eyed abused kid who spent hours crying on the day he became an avenger.

He tried to speak, but his throat stung so bad from what Mr Stark did to him last night.

Finally manning up, he got ready and dressed, and trudged downstairs, only to see everyone else eating breakfast and talking. Wanda immediately spotted him.

"Pet—whoa what happened to you..."

Wanda stared at Peters eyes and face, and saw how terribly tired and miserable he looked. His eyes seemed as if he had been crying for a long amount of time.

Peter didn't know what to say, since now all of the avengers were staring at him. Luckily, he thought of a quick excuse to avoid the tension.

"Oh yea—um—I was just really bummed about leaving my aunt and hometown. I—I also get really bad allergies in this season." Peter started to fake sniffle.

"Oh, well that kinda makes sense I guess. Also what did you and Stark do last night! I kept hearing loud noises in your room."

Peter felt his stomach squeeze tighter, and it took his whole body to urge him not to burst out in tears.

"We were discussing my new suit and trying it out."

"Okay then" Wanda said gently. Peter wished to just scream it all out, tell all of them what truly happened the previous night. But he was protecting himself from all all the humiliation of that video, and in a way, it was worth it.

Peter slumped down at the table, and simply observed the others eat their food. Feeling uncomfortable at Peters stare, Wanda finally broke the silence.  
"So! Peter! Do you want anything to eat?" Her voice sounded annoyed yet cheerful.

"I'm good." Peter replied. Peter couldn't eat. He didn't think he could ever eat again. Just the thought of putting something, anything in his mouth made him gag.

The awkwardness in the room only grew stronger, until all of the avengers were simply staring at Peter.

Tony Stark, who Peter seemed to completely idolize, had done a horrible thing, yet none suspected it.

Peter quietly stood up and left the room in silence.

All the others exchanged worried glances, not knowing the truth behind this dark, depressed Peter.

Wanda assumed it was from leaving his friends and family, but she suspected something else was up as well.

———————-

Peter sat in his bed, continuously crying and sobbing his heart out. When Wanda entered, her face dropped at the sight of Peters face. Being the good friend she is, she grabbed a towel and ran up to him, clasping his face and wiping his tears and he sobbed uncontrollably into her hands.

"Peter you have to tell me what's wrong. I don't know how to help you..."

Wanda's words has Peter gazing up at her, as he started to sob even harder.

"I—I—M-Mr Stark...........I had to leave everybody. I miss them so much...."

Dammit. So close.

"I know it's hard Peter. After I lost Pietro, I didn't know if I could go on living without him. But I made tight bonds with the other avengers, and I'm sure you will too. It'll just take time."

Peters expression sank, and with Wanda with him, he felt calm and relaxed, knowing that someone will always be there for him.

"I'm here for you Peter. Never forget that." 

"Thanks Wanda." She kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

Once she was gone, Peter grabbed his phone and googled stories about sexual abuse from a loved one and how to overcome it. He knew it was stupid, but he was willing to do anything to get rid of this pain. 

After hours searching the internet for stories, his desperation got to him. He simply lied in bed and told himself over and over that it wasn't real. Mr Stark would never do that. It wasn't real. Mr Stark would never do that. It wasn't real. Mr Stark would never do that. 

Trying as hard as he could, he partially convinced himself it was a dream, but deep inside him knew it wasn't. He began to unpack the suitcases that remained full, and folding his clothes. His face went white as he saw the "I survived a trip to New York" shirt.

Mr Stark gave that to me...

Peter folded it, and placed it inside his drawers, with hope that Mr Stark was just drunk, or sick, or that Hydra got ahold of his mind.

Before he knew it, it was night, and Peter had spent the whole day sobbing and browsing the internet. He decided to head downstairs to watch what was on for movie night. Maybe company would make him feel better.

As he made his way downstairs, he saw them all huddled together, watching Titanic.

"Ugh this is such a cheesy movie."

The rest of the avengers turned around and stared at him, with Peter not realizing he said it out loud. He slowly walked into the room and sat on the edge right next to Wanda.

Because he had skipped most of the movie, it was near the end where Jack had sacrificed himself to let Rose live.

Everyone looked sad, except for Bruce, with tears in his eyes. Clint started to laugh and point at Bruce, but was silenced by Natasha's glare. She looked so angry, you could see the fumes coming out of her head.

"Want some?"

Peter turned and looked at Wanda, who had a big bowl of popcorn he hadn't noticed before.

Peter hesitated before grabbing one single piece of popcorn, and slowly putting it in his mouth.

As he swallowed, he felt his throat burn, and remembered the taste of Mr Starks cum. He clenched his eyes and fists tightly to the burning sensation. Feeling disgusted, Peter began to choke and gag, about to go into panic mode with his body getting tense and the pace of his breaths increasing.

Wanda laid her head on his shoulder, not noticing Peters panic attack.

Peter calmed down and for a second, he felt it all go away.

"Hey guys! Wow Titanic! We haven't watched that in a while."

Peters face went white and his eyes went wide. He recognized that voice.

Mr Stark

He wanted to run, but he was frozen as Tony approached all of them. 

Tony sat right next to Peter, putting his arm around him as Peter started to hyperventilate.

"Hey kid. I wanna show you something cool upstairs. I upgraded your suit and added some new features to it. C'mon, follow me!"

Peter obeyed, and felt so weak and powerless. But he wasn't risking the chance of the video footage being released. 

He couldn't do anything, but fantasize the horrors that were about to come true.


	5. Chapter 5

"M-Mr Stark......please, please don't make me do anything else, I'll do anything but what happened last night, and if you stop we can just forget about it and go back to normal?! Please?!"

Tony could sense the desperation in Peters voice, but somehow hearing Peter whine, cry, and beg turned him on even more.

"Please Mr Stark I won't tell anyone I'm begging you I don't want to do this again please!!"

Tony grinned while pulling out his phone and scrolling down to something. Peters face flushed with embarrassment as Tony turned his phone around and played the video of him masturbating.

"Get down on the bed."

Peter started to cry and began choking on sobs. "PLEASE MR STARK!!"

Tony began to laugh.

"Oh kid. You gotta prove to me that your worth being an avenger. And so far, you're not impressing me."

Tony yanked Peters wrists and threw him on the bed. He held his wrists down with one hand and began to stroke Peters lips with the other. Spite Peter's strength from his powers, he was no match for Tony.

"Peter, you gotta be a good boy to me tonight."

Peter couldn't stand it. Still sobbing, he lifted his head and bit Tony's hand as hard as he could, until he could practically taste the blood.

Tony grunted and mildly screamed in pain. He then let go of Peters wrists, and Peter let go of his hand. 

Tony's face seemed as if he was about to explode in anger. 

"GODDAMNIT KID! NEVER FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN!" Tony fumed. He then struck the poor kid as hard as he could across his face. Peter groaned in pain, as he felt his own blood tricking down his mouth.

Tony was pissed, and now had more intention in beating Peter rather than raping him.

He threw Peter off his bed, and hurled him in the air against all his hand-made robots and lab equipment, leaving a loud crashing sound. The sharp metal bruised Peters body, while Tony slowly creeped up to him.

Peter began to scream, but Tony covered Peter's mouth as hard as he could, so that now the kid couldn't even breathe.

"Oh you think you can get away with this hmm? You think you can just go and scream and tell everybody. Well guess what Peter. If any single word is spoken about this night or the previous, I'll make sure that little witch dies her sleep eh?"

Wanda.

Peter realized that there was no getting out of this. He could probably escape, but Wanda dying for it just wasn't worth it. Peter knew Tony meant what he said, and if given the opportunity, he would be able to poison Wanda in her sleep.

Peter couldn't speak properly, but just enough that Tony could hear his muffles.

"N-No-p-lease n-o—he-r"

"You don't want that little witch to die? Than keep your fucking mouth shut!"

Tony picked Peter up and threw him on his desk. Peter looked so weak and powerless, just lying there crippled on lab equipment.

Tony crawled on top of Peter, and pulled out a knife out of his drawer.

Peters eyes widened and he started to squirm, as Tony kept one hand on Peters mouth.

Tony then slowly dragged the knife across Peters chest, cutting deep wounds which would not be fatal, but could do bad damage.

Peter shrieked and screamed but all Tony heard was muffles underneath him. Peter tried to raise his hands to grab the knife, but Tony put both his knees on Peters wrists, so hard that Peters hands turned white and he couldn't feel them anymore.

Each cut was deeper, as Peter screamed in agony from them. All he could do now was jerk and kick his legs as hard as he could.

After about 10 cuts to the chest, Tony got off of Peter, only yet to grab him by the hair and slam him against a wall. Tony then threw countless punches at him, until Peter couldn't even scream anymore, he could only cry. Tony was careful though, making sure not to hit Peter in the face, in case the other avengers were to notice him.

"Will you be a good boy to me now?"  
Tony muttered, crouching down at the poor kid.

Peter just laid there helpless on the ground, sobbing, not even listening to Tony's question.

Tony then grabbed his hair and pulled him up until he was hanging off the ground.

"I said, will you be a good boy to me now!"

"Y-Yes...." Peter finally replied, with tears streaming down his face as he cried from the pain in his scalp.

Tony released Peter, letting him fall on the ground again. He started to strip Peter, until he was bare naked.

"N-No—please..."

Tony ignored Peters comment, and began to slowly stroke his cock.

Peter cried from embarrassment, as he laid crying and powerless as Tony stroked him to hardness. He was in too much pain to try anything, and his body felt as if he couldn't move.

Peter came all over Tony's hand, and continued to cry from his forced orgasm.

"Your such a little slut Peter. Orgasming like this, you worthless whore. You're not good at anything except being beat up and raped. You might as well just die."

Yeah, I might as well just die.

Peter wanted to die, he wanted nothing more than that right now.

Tony began to undress himself, revealing his huge, long cock. Without a warning, he thrusted into Peters hole as hard as he could.

Peters eyes widened even more than before, as he began to scream, in which Tony clasped his hand over his mouth.

Thrusting into Peter as hard as he could, Tony felt his own orgasm building up.

Peter was in so much pain, and he couldn't do anything about it. Though he would rather suffer through all of this rather than Wanda being hurt.

"O-Oh, Peter. Your asshole feels so tight and good." Tony moaned.

God no, anything but this.

"Yes baby, I know you love my dick inside of you."

Peter was in so much pain already, and was now being sweet talked while being raped. It was all too much for him.

Tony came all inside Peter, while the kid shuddered beneath him. Tony crawled off him, brushed himself off, and began to get dressed, while staring at Peter laying on the ground. Before exiting the room, Tony spoke,

"Remember, any word of this and that video goes across the globe, and that little witch dies. I'll see you tomorrow." he said cheerfully, before blowing a kiss to Peter and closing the door.

With sunken eyes and a broken face, Peter slowly began to roll over, but stopped immediately due to the pain shooting through his body.

He began to sob on his side, laying helpless on the ground. Everything hurt. His mouth, his hands, his chest, his whole body. 

Using all the strength left in him, he began to sit up, staring at the room and the broken furniture that Mr Stark had threw him on.

Peter finally managed to stand up, and trudged naked all the way to his room, which luckily wasn't far away. Nobody saw him, and in a way, Peter was disappointed.

No one notices you. You're worthless.

Once he made it to his room, he headed straight for the bathroom and hopped in the shower. Still crying, he turned the water on hot, and grabbed a soap bar. He scrubbed for what felt like hours, trying to get the touch and smell of Mr Stark off him. He didn't mind that the water was practically burning his skin, he just wanted Mr Stark's scent off.

Feeling hopeless, Peter turned the shower off and slumped back into the bathtub. He continued to sob, trying so hard to remove Mr Stark's touches. Eventually, he was just a red hot mess with cuts, blood, bruises, and wounds, spread all across his body. He was just laying there, screaming and sobbing, wanting someone to just kill him there and get rid of the pain.

Wow, so much for an avenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now I’m going to hell.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tony?"

 

Tony turned around and stared at his science buddy with an innocent grin.

 

 

"Is something wrong with Peter? He's been acting weird for the past two days." Bruce asked.

 

"The kid's messed up from leaving everyone. He confided in me earlier and started to cry. Don't worry though, he'll get over it."

 

Bruce looked down in sympathy.

 

"Aw poor Pete. I should've tried to be nicer to him."

 

Tony ignored Bruce, and walked out of the facility door, right into the seat of his car.

 

Tony didn't see Peter staring at him up above.

 

On the third floor, there stood little Peter, gazing out the window at his mentor. His trainer. His friend. His father.

 

Still covered in deep cuts, Peter trudged to his dresser, and found the biggest, baggiest, longest sweater he had. He knew this would cover up his chest wounds.

 

As he looked at himself in the mirror, he noticed his abs were gone, and you could practically see his bones. He hadn't eaten anything in two days, and he knew he had to eat something. He didn't feel hungry though, he just felt depressed.

 

Peter walked to the refrigerator to see what was inside. He spotted some leftover watermelon slices from the previous night, and gladly pulled them out.

 

But then he realized something.

 

Wait

 

What?

 

He couldn't remember anything from last night after Mr Starks room. "Did I fall asleep in the bathtub?" he thought to himself.

 

Peter looked out the window and saw it was daytime, which he hadn't even acknowledged in the first place.

 

He knew something was wrong with his mind, but at the time, he didn't even care. All he thought about now was to keep Wanda safe and to save himself from humiliation.

 

Peter began to walk to the gym (yes Tony had a gym installed), and eyed the punching bags.

 

He grabbed some gloves, and started hitting the punching bag.

 

Slamming and punching as hard as he could, Peter couldn't seem to move the bag. He was so weak and tired, he couldn't even exercise properly anymore.

 

"Whoa there, Peter. I think there's something wrong with your arms. Your punches are never that weak."

 

Peter turned to his left and saw Steve, who he hadn't even noticed was here.

 

"Yeah, I just—haven't ate anything in a while you know?"

 

Steve was throwing hard punches at the bag, until eventually it broke off the top, and flew across the room.

 

Peter stared in awe. He knew the captain was strong, but he never imagined that he was this strong.

 

Steve walked up to Peter, panting and sweating.

 

"Peter, I know your going through hard times, but I promise you, you will get through this."

 

"Thanks captain."

 

"No problem kid." Steve replied.

 

Peter felt tingles down his spine to the word "Kid".

 

Then, he suddenly heard it from across the room.

 

“Kid....”

 

He looked behind Steve, and from a distance, he saw Mr Stark.

 

Peter eyes widened, as he saw Mr Stark smiling at him, holding the same knife from last night.

 

"Hey kid." he whispered.

 

 

"NO NO NO NO PLEASE NO" Peter screamed, backing away as fast as he could.He then tripped over something, and hit his shoulder really hard.

 

Steve ran up to him, in worry and concern.

 

"Peter what the hell? What's wrong?"

 

Peter saw Mr Stark walk closer.

 

"NO PLEASE ILL DO ANYTHING STOP PLEASE!!!" Peter continued to scream and wail.

 

Noticing Peters eye direction, Steve turned around and glanced at what was behind him that Peter was so afraid of.

 

"Peter there's no one there!! What's going on?!"

 

Steve couldn't do anything for the poor kid, and no matter how hard he tried convincing him that there was no one, Peter continued to wail and sob.

 

"HELP! SOMEONE!" Steve screamed at the top of his lungs. He looked so scared and worried for Peter, not having a clue what was going on.

 

Thor and Natasha were the first ones to hear, as they came running into the gym.

 

"Why does the spider-ling yell at air?" Thor asked.

 

"I don't know, one of you please call the doctors."

 

Normally Steve would’ve laughed at Thor’s response, as he always does. Thor doesn’t really understand the concept of words, which causes him to say things like that.

 

Natasha pulled out her phone and dialed the facilities emergency care unit. All three of them were crouched down at Peters side, with Steve squeezing Peters hand as he cried and screamed in agony.

 

The health unit care immediately, with a stretcher to put Peter on. He was screaming, crying, and jerking his body as hard as he could.

 

"DON'T TOUCH ME PLEASE MR STARK!"

 

Steve's body froze at that sentence.

 

Was something happening between them?

 

Steve couldn't let his imagination get in the way of this kid's health, began to help put him on the stretcher. He convinced himself that Peter was calling out Tony's name in cries of help, or at least hoped that was the case.

 

The last thing Peter remembered was seeing “Mr Stark” holding the knife while screaming, then someone giving him a shot that had him pass out.

 

—————————

 

"Hey Peter..."

 

Peter looked up and saw Wanda's cheerful face, her hands gently stroking his hair.

 

"What happened to me?"

 

"I'm not quite certain, but I think you started to hallucinate from food deprivation. God, I don’t know. I’m so sorry, I should’ve seen it."

 

Peter looked around, staring at the hospital room.

 

"Peter, if you want to go back to your hometown, you can. We won't see each other as often, but it seems that you've been going through so much stress just being here. You’re not bound to stay here for the rest of your life."

 

Wanda's words had Peter thinking.

 

"Please. I just wanna go home..."

Peter responded in a raspy tone.

 

"I know... I'll talk to the others about it" Wanda replied, squeezing Peters hand.

 

She then gently placed his hand down and began to walk out of the room.

 

"Wanda?"

 

Wanda turned around and looked at Peter, her eyes widening.

 

"Yes?"

 

This is it. Peter was going to tell her. He wanted to so bad, but he couldn't push the words out of his mouth. Why is it so hard to tell her?!

 

"never mind....."

 

"Okay then, I'll be back."

 

Wanda left the room, leaving Peter feeling shameful.

 

 

——————————

 

 

Meanwhile, while Peter was asleep with Steve watching him, Bruce dialed Tony's number.

 

"Hey Tony, did you get my text? The poor kid's pretty messed up."

 

"Yeah I'm trying to get there as fast as I can."

 

"Peter said something about your name Tony. As if he was scared of something. Do you have any idea what that was about?"

 

Tony's face dropped at the question.

 

"Well, yesterday night we were trying out the new suits again, and Peters kept malfunctioning. He crashed a couple of times, and yelled my name out in help."

 

Bruce's face looked a lot calmer. "Okay then. That explains it. Anyway, see you soon bud." Bruce hung up, then opened the door to Peters hospital room.

 

"How's he doing?"

 

"Better. He's just sleeping now. Poor kid's been through so much." Steve replied.

 

"It's so hot in here. I think Peter must be too. Could you take off his baggy jacket? I have no idea why he's wearing that in this weather." Bruce asked.

 

Steve began to lift up Peter’s sweater, revealing all the cuts and wounds on his chest.

 

Bruce and Steve stared at him in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm.....


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took long, and just a heads up, chapter 8 will come out sometime this weekend, I promise.  
> gOODBYE

"Everyone, Tony Stark!"

The whole audience applauded.

Tony had just been to an event, and was now rewatching the footage in his car. "I should've been more positive. Crowds always love positive attitudes, though most of them are always fake, anyways. What do you think about that Happy?"

"Whatever you say, sir." Happy responded, sounding bored.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Tony walked out of the car, and into the faculty door.

"Happy, don't forget to wash my suits and clean my bedroom!" Tony called out from ahead.

Happy rolled his eyes as he quickly drove away.

Tony began to tighten his tie, when he noticed Steve walking up to him.

"Hey Steve. How's Pet—"

Tony's sentence was cut off when Steve pushed him hard onto a wall.

"What the fuck did you do to the kid!?" Steve fumed, his face glowing red with anger.

"The hell are you talking about? What do you even mean?" Tony groaned, while trying to stand up.

"Then explain why Peter has cuts all over his body. And also, explain why he's been acting all depressed lately!"

Tony sighed as he slowly stood up, glaring at Steve right in the eyes.

"Listen Cap, you really think I would hurt the kid? I'll go upstairs and check him out myself, but don't you ever, ever accuse me of abuse again."

Tony stormed out, leaving Steve feeling guilty, yet still suspicious.

Damn, he was good at lying.

Peter woke up to the sound of the door opening. He assumed it was Steve bringing him water, but his eyes widened at who it really was.

"So. I hear you've been crying and screaming a lot." He whispered coldly.

Peter gazed up at Tony and his breathing began to increase as Tony slowly creeped up to him.

"You little asshole, did you fucking tell anyone!" Tony spat, yanking Peter by the hair.

"No. I didn't." Peter looked away from Tony.

"Listen kid, your gonna—"

"No. You listen Mr Stark. Your gonna let me go home to my aunt, and I'm going to stay there for as long as I want.  And if you ever talk to me again, I will make sure the whole world knows about what the amazing Tony Stark has done." 

Peters words had Tony taken by surprise. Tony's eyes were suddenly filled with anger, as he pulled out his phone and showed Peter the video.

"Your forgetting about this kid, I—"

"Oh, FUCK THAT MR STARK! You've already broken me enough I don't give a shit if that video is released anymore. So go ahead. Release it. Then you'll have nothing to blackmail me with anymore. And the threat to Wanda? She's the strongest person I know. If anything, she'll be the one to kill you. So blackmail me and threaten to kill me and do whatever, but it's my word against yours. Goodbye Mr Stark."

Peter got out of the hospital bed and made his way out of the room, leaving Tony both shocked and surprised.

Bruce and Steve both stared at Peter and called out his name as he mysteriously left the hospital, still dressed in a gown.

Tony began to fume with rage, as he brutally banged his fists against the bed.

———————

Happy drove Peter back to the facility, with no consent of Tony. He assumed that Tony wouldn't mind, especially since Peter means "so much to him".

Peter made his way upstairs and to his room, feeling proud of himself. He had finally stood up to Mr Stark's abuse, and doubted that it would ever happen again. Though Peter would forever be damaged by this, sexual abuse from a loved one. 

He figured that with therapy and comfort from his friends at school, he would be able to push through it, though it would take time.

But of course, he would never tell Aunt May. He had already texted her that he was coming back, and all of the avengers knew now as well.

Peter began to pack his clothing, as he came across the same "i survived my trip to New York City shirt" once again.

Instead of placing it back in the dresser, he grabbed some scissors as fast as he could, and viciously cut the shirt up. Tearing and ripping it into tiny little worthless pieces, as Tony had done to him. It meant nothing to him anymore, and it never would.

Huffing and panting, Peter slowly calmed down, dropped the scissors, and stared at the floor.

He had became an avenger. A strong, brave, defender of the world, and he only lasted two days. Two. Fucking. Days.

Peter felt so shameful and disappointed, as if he was giving up his dream. But he wasn't that kind of person. 

Given the choice between choosing to become an avenger while being consistently abused, or not becoming an avenger yet not being abused, Peter immediately chose the second option.

There's no way in hell he would ever talk to Tony Stark again. He would never wave hi, and would never call him by Mr Stark again. Tony didn't deserve that respect.

Soon enough, Peter was finished packing all his belongings, when he noticed a message pop up on his phone.

"Hey Dude! I finally got a phone! May told me that you went to do some Stark industries thing, which I assume means Spider-Man stuff. M.Js also here with me, so call us ASAP!" the message read.

It was from Ned. 

Peter squealed in excitement, as he instantly dialed the number, and breathed a sigh of relief hearing Ned's voice. 

"Ned! I'm so sorry I never said goodbye! I was just in such a rush and didn't have—"

"Relax dude, it's fine. We can chat on here now, so no worries." Ned responded.

"W-Well actually, I'm leaving the avengers today." Peter sputtered.

"What! But that's been your dream?! What made you give it up?" 

Ned's words had Peters face drop.

"I-I can't really explain it right now, but I promise I'll tell you, eventually..."

Ned decided not to bug Peter about it anymore, and they began to discuss on what each other had missed. Ned explained to Peter on how their science teacher farted in the middle of class, and how he finally completed his Lego Star Wars build. 

Peter knew them so well, he could practically see M.J rolling her eyes at their immaturity.

Their conversation was so cheerful, that you couldn't even tell that anything was wrong. For a few minutes, Peter felt as if nothing had ever happened to him.

Eventually, Ned's mom forced him off the phone, and Peter hung up, a huge smile plastered on his face. He jumped onto his bed and laughed in delight, knowing that he would see his friends soon.

Peter made his way downstairs with his luggage's, still smiling, and opened the front door wide. The wind felt so cool on him, and it brushed up against his hair. Happy was waving at him out the car window, as a gesture to hurry up. He was about to take a step out, when he heard Wanda's call.

"PETER!"

Peter turned around, and his smile immediately dropped as he saw the look on her face.

She looked torn, broken, and tears were streaming down her face as her lip quivered.

Wanda ran up to Peter as fast she could, and gave him the biggest, tightest hug he has ever gotten, as she began to hysterically sob on his shoulder.

"Whoa, Wanda, are you oka-"

"I'M SO SORRY PETER, I SHOULD'VE SEEN IT. IM SO SORRY, IM SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" she practically screamed, clutching the back of his chest.

"Did she know?! Does she know?!" Peter thought to himself with a frightened look on his face.

Peter then heard the sounds of sirens outside, with multiple police cars driving up the parking lot.

He turned around, only to see STEVE being dragged off a bench, as he stared at them, completely bewildered.

Steve was resisting the cops, not knowing what he had done, as he tried to reason with them saying that there was some mistake.

Shannon Carter was almost in tears, calling out for Steve, pushing away from the cop's grasp.

The police officers, tired of Steve's defiance, then slammed him ferociously on the front trunk of the car, and handcuffed him while reciting the Miranda rights.

Steve looked so terrified and confused, as he was shoved into the police car backseat.

Peter watched this whole event in awe, as his mouth dropped open. He stared at Steve with a confused and scared look, and Steve stared back at Peter with a similar expression.

He turned around, horrified, staring at Wanda still in tears, in disbelief.

"Peter, I'm so sorry this happened to you. Don't worry, the officers went over the footage and—"

"footage?" Peter murmured quietly.

"Yes, they—" 

Wanda was cut off once more as Peter pushed past her and ran towards Tony's room, assuming he had something to do with this.

Peter stopped at the living room, when he noticed a tape playing on each T.V and electronic device in the facility.

It was him being abused.

 

But it wasn't Tony.

 

It was Steve.

 

Somehow, that brilliant asshole Tony Stark had managed to replace his face and voice to Steve Rogers. The footage was the exact same as how Tony had abused him, only it seemed now as if it was Steve all along.

Tony had framed him for sexual abuse.

Realizing this, Peter clenched his eyes and fists as he slowly sunk to the floor in front of the T.V, tears beginning to water out of his eyes.

He hadn't been strong enough, and now Steve was taking the hit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guys this is a really fucked up chapter so viewer discretion advised I don’t know why i wrote but iM gOiNg to heLL!
> 
> also there’s two timelines in the story so that’ll hopefully make it less confusing.

"Almost done..."

Tony was so close to finally completing his robot, which he had worked on for many days and nights.

Once the last screw was in, Tony twisted the lever, and the robot began to wind up, taking little steps.

"Yes!! Haha! Mom! Mom, look what I made!" 

Tony turned to his mom sitting on the couch, talking to her co-worker.

"Oh-um- sorry hold on- wow Tony that's amazing, uh- yeah, I'll be right there, just......."

Tony's mom walked out of the room, and his head fell in disappointment, that his mother hadn't even bothered to look his direction.

For several hours, Tony sat there, occasionally rolling across the floor, playing with his robot.

"Your name is Friday!" he giggled, smiling in delight.

As Tony played with his robot, his mom came in and out of the room, not acknowledging him at all, on the phone with business dealers.

" Hello there, Tony."

Tony looked behind him, only to see their butler, Jarvis, staring right down at him.

"Hi Jarvis! Look what I made!"

Jarvis chuckled. "My my, that is brilliant! You are exactly like your father, just as smart and dedicated."

Jarvis walked away, and Tony cocked his head sideways. His accent always confused Tony. Why did Jarvis sound like that? After all, he was only 5.

Tony rolled across the floor, and immediately saw Howard walk into the room, eyes glued to his phone.

"Dad! Dad, look what I made!" Tony boomed, holding up the tiny robot.

"yea-that's great Tony." Howard walked right past him, not making eye contact with him as well.

Tony sighed quietly in sadness, and trudged over to where Jarvis was.

Jarvis turned around, only to see a little Tony tugging on his pants.

"Jarvis, why do my parents hate me?"  
He asked, a sad look on his face.

Leaning down, Jarvis sighed, "Tony, your parents love you. They are very occupied at the moment though, so I suggest you go occupy yourself with something as well. Go on, now."

"Ughhh okay..." Tony whined, slowly walking to his room.

 

————————-

 

Peter sat on the floor, broken, lifeless.

He felt as if his mind had been scrambled up, and now everything was in a different place.

As he stared at the floor, he heard footsteps approaching, and squeezed his eyes shut, while praying it wasn't Tony.

"Hello? Peter?"

Peter turned around only to see Pepper, and her soothing gentle voice.

She was carrying books, dressed in a white blazer with a long white skirt. Her heels clicked against the floor, as she placed her books down, and sat down beside Peter.

Pepper started at the T.V, trying to look away.

"I-I'm very sorry that this happened to you. We're all in shock. I-I just don't know what to say. How could Steve do this?"

Yeah, Steve.

Pepper covered her mouth with the back of her palm, trying to hold back tears in sympathy for Peter.

Peter wanted to tell her so bad, that it wasn't Steve at all, and that it was Tony  all along. Of course, she wouldn't believe him though, and he didn't want to face the consequences of that. So instead, he continued to stare at the floor, huddling his knees even closer.

Pepper looked back at Peter, and smiled a sad smile.

"Hey....well, at least you have Tony. He's a very good man, and he'll help you through this. We all will. You just gotta trust us, okay?" she said softly, rubbing Peters back.

Peter turned to her, about to burst into tears, as he barely mumbled,

"H-How?"

How could such a wonderful person love someone so awful?

"What?" Pepper questioned, a confused look on her face.

Peter stared back at the floor, shaking his head.

Pepper continued to rub his back. "Well, if there's anything you need, you can always come to me or Tony."

Peter tilted his head up, staring at the T.V footage still playing, of "Steve" abusing him. His stomach then growled, and he remembered that he had barely eaten anything in the past few days.

Tired of the video playing on the T.V, Peter grabbed the remote beside him and turned it off, before turning to Pepper.

"D-Do you have any food?" He silently whispered.

"Yes, of course, Peter. Here, let's go to the kitchen and I'll ask Clint to make you something." Pepper replied gently, helping Peter off the ground.

She held his arm as they slowly walked to the kitchen, afraid he would fall.

They soon approached Clint, who was sitting on the kitchen railing, staring at a photo with all the avengers together.

He was twiddling with an arrow, spinning it through his fingers. 

"Hey, Clint?" Pepper said softly, hoping it would catch his attention.

Clint turned his head to the side and stared at Pepper. His face looked confused and broken, just like Peters. Steve had just been arrested for "sexual abuse", and he didn't know how to feel about it.

"Clint, can you make Peter some of that soup you make for us? He hasn't eaten much in days, and could really use a meal..." 

Clint looked down at the arrow, and viciously snapped it in half. He then jumped off the railing and walked over to them.

"Yeah, sure...." he murmured, in a sad tone.

Pepper lead Peter to the dining table, as she slowly sat him down on one of the chairs, and sat beside him as well.

Clint opened the refrigerator, and began to heat up his leftover soup in the microwave. 

It was so quiet. No one was saying anything. No one knew what to say.

After minutes of awkward silence, the microwave beeped, and Clint pulled out the soup, only to pour some into a bowl.

He walked over to the table and placed the soup in front of Peter, sitting on his other side.

Peter stared down at the floor, not looking at either of them, not looking at anything.

"Hey, Peter, the soup's really hot. I remember when I first gave it to Bruce, he spit it all over Nat and ran to the sink. It burnt his mouth really bad, and he kept trying to yell at me, but his words came out distorted." 

Clint silently chuckled, hoping Peter would look up or laugh at his joke, but no.

Peter continued to stare at the floor, not acknowledging either of them.

Pepper gave a worried glance to Clint, then turned the other way, holding back tears.

Peter raised his head and looked at her, as she started to quietly sniffle.

He figured the least he could do was pretend that he was feeling slightly better, so that they both would stop worrying so much.

He began to sip the soup.

 

————————

 

"Hey Tony."

Tony turned around, staring at his father. He had returned to his room, where no one could bother him.

Howard hadn't looked him in the eye or spoken directly to him in over a week, so Tony was feeling pretty happy.

"Dad! Look, wanna see my robot!" Tony began to run to his cabinet, where he kept all his toys.

"N-No stop Tony, I already saw it. I need you to do something else for me." Howard locked the bedroom door behind him, then walked up to Tony.

Tony turned at Howard, and slowly walked back to where he was standing.

"Let's play a game, Tony."

Tony felt very confused. Howard had  never asked him to play a game before in all his life.

Tony looked up, and his eyes met his father's.

Howard began to unbuckle his belt.

As a 5-year old, Tony didn't quite understand what Howard was doing.

Once Howard's pants and underwear were all off, he called Tony over.

His next words had Tony frozen, something he would remember all his life.

"Suck it, Tony."

"What?" Tony questioned, still very confused, but now slightly frightened.

"Tony, you heard me."

"W-Wait.." Tony stammered, slowly backing away.

Howard then grabbed Tony's head and slammed in onto his cock. He pushed his head and forth fast, as he began to smile.

Tony's eyes widened with something so big going so far down his throat, as his eyes began to water and he started to choke.

Tony couldn't breathe, and felt as if he was about to die.

Howard released Tony, only to have him gasping for air, while still choking.

He then stripped Tony of his clothes, as Tony squirmed, a horrified look on his face.

"D-DAD STO-"

Tony's scream was cut off as Howard threw him on the bed, covering his mouth.

Howard then began to thrust inside of Tony.

Tony was sobbing, though no one could hear him. With Howard thrusting hard inside of him, it hurt him so bad, as if he was literally being torn apart.

This was so messed up, anyone who ever heard of it would be scarred for life.

But no one ever did.

Howard came inside of him, releasing the grip on Tony's mouth, as he gasped for air once more.

While putting on his clothes, he then walked back over to Tony, and grabbed his hair while lifting him up.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill Jarvis. I know how much he means to you, and I'll make sure you'll never see his face again!" 

Howard dropped Tony on the bed, and walked out of the room, leaving a poor sobbing kid choking on the bed.

 

—————————

 

Tony paused the video. 

 

He was watching the old footage of a security camera of when Howard had abused him.

That was the first time.

The first time out of countless more times.

With a guilty look on his face, he sighed and stood up from his chair.

Tony then looked at the knife he had cut Peter with, and began to cry.


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long fuck school

"Hey Peter..."

Peter looked up from his soup and saw Wanda in front of the table, her eyes still red from crying.

He suddenly felt something in him, anger, that he had never felt before.

"What the fuck do you want." He scowled coldly.

Wanda's eyes widened at Peter's words.

"I-I just-"

"What!?" Peter spat at her, his facial expression turning angrier by second.

"Well, I just wanted to check on you, since—"

"SHUT UP!" Peter yelled, standing up out of his seat. He began to slowly walk up to her, anger rising in him.

Wanda's eyes widened even bigger, as Clint and Pepper began to look up.

Natasha began to walk in the room, noticing Peter still screaming at Wanda.

"Your the worst fucking friend anyone could ever have. I nearly died for you, and you don't notice shit about me! I tried so hard, but you just don't fucking notice!"

Wanda looked so hurt by Peters words, yet confused about what she had done.

"I-I just can't believe it. I can't believe all of you! Especially you Wanda! You want to help me? Get the fuck out of my life and do something worth your time. You've done nothing about this, you didn't notice fucking anything! So go on, leave with that fucking robot your in love with and get out of my life you bitch!"

Peter wasn't paying attention to what he was actually saying, but mainly expressing the anger that had built up inside of him. He didn't mean to take it out on Wanda though.

More tears poured out of Wanda's eyes, as she turned around and ran out of the room, leaving Clint, Pepper, and Natasha in shock.

Peter turned around to leave the room, only to run into Natasha with a confused and mad look on her face, as she extended her arm out in front of him, blocking him from exiting.

"Woah Peter, that was really mean. You should go—"

 

"Don't act like you've never said anything similar you red-headed bitch."  Peter glared at her.

Natasha stared at him in shock.

"Excuse me? I know you're going through some tough shit, but don't you ever disrespect me like that!"

Peter scowled at her.

"You don't fucking own me I can say what I want!"

"Don't say that again!" Natasha spat, tightly grabbing Peters arm.

Peter than turned back at her and leaned in on her face.

"You're. A. Fucking. Red-Headed. Bitch."

Natasha stared at Peter in awe, fumes coming out of her head.

Nobody fucked with Natasha, and the only thing stopping her from hurting Peter was her moral code.

Instead of slapping him or tripping him, Natasha sighed and released the grip on his wrist. As he walked away, she tried some breathing technique Bruce had shown her to stop herself from harming the kid.

This wasn't Peter at all.

As he walked up the stairs, Peter unfortunately ran into Vision, whom Wanda had already explained to what Peter said.

"P-Peter?"

Peter glared back at him with a cold stare.

"Fuck off."

Vision looked concerned, and grabbed Peters arm so that he wouldn't pass.

"Peter, I-I need to..." Vision hesitated while saying his next words. How was he supposed to tell this to a kid?

Vision grabbed Peters arm, blocking his way from passing. Though Peter squirmed and moved around, Visions grip was far to strong.

"What the hell do you want?!"

"I-I need to tell you something..."

Peter stopped squirming and stared at Vision.

"I'm very sorry but your aunt, she passed away a few hours ago. Tony has recently informed me, and the doctor said that she had unfortunately ..........."

As Vision went on, Peter felt his head dizzy and his eyes blurring. He couldn't believe those words, as he stared at the ground in utter silence.

That's not true. That's not true. 

Though desperately trying to convince himself that it wasn't true, he knew deep inside that Vision would not lie about something like this.

He began to clasp his hands around his forehead as he screamed in agony.

It was all gone. His reason to live. Someone who would wait for him. Someone who would be with him through the hardest times, and love him no matter what bad he would do.

His only family was gone.

Overridden by fear, Peter grabbed Vision by his shoulder and threw him on the ground, throwing hard punches at him as he screamed to the top of his lungs, tears pouring out of his eyes.

Vision immediately stood back up and held Peter down, trying his best not to hurt the kid.

Peter was no match for Vision, and unfortunately could not escape.

He then let his instincts get the better of him, pulling a knife out of his pocket and stabbing Vision in the stomach.

Vision clenched his eyes and teeth from the pain, groaning while trying to keep hold of Peter.

Peter had more of a terrified look than a angry one, continuously stabbing Vision in the arm.

He then took the knife again, swinging it to Visions chest, but only to be blocked by his other hand.

Vision then hit Peter hard in the head, trying to knock him out in fear of him hurting anyone else.

 

No No No not again.

 

Peter squirmed as much as he could underneath him, screaming to the top of his lungs.

It was all coming back to him. Tony's hands, Tony's knife, Tony's grip. He couldn't take it. Not again.

Vision stared at Peter in concern as he screamed as loud as he could, getting everyone in the facility's attention.

"NO PLEASE MR STARK GET OFF ME GET OFF ME!"

Peter screamed in agony, with flashbacks of Tony's abuse, May's death, and the rape all coming back to him.

His words and screams got quieter, as the other avengers came running up the stairs.

Bruce put a vaccine through his arm, causing Peter to immediately fall into a deep sleep.

Vision backed up from Peter clutching his stabbed stomach, with the others exchanged worried glances.

———————

 

Peter woke up in the same hospital bed, in the same room as last time.

Except he was alone.

There was no Wanda to stroke his hair and make him feel better, no Steve to watch over him, no Clint to make him laugh even through the hardest times.

He had ruined everything. Letting the pain get to him had nearly taken over him, and now no one cared.

Everything was gone now, his life, his friends, his family.

Peter could not cry for May and it pained him he could not do so. The pain was too much for him already, and now he could not feel anything.

He realized the best solution was to leave. Escape all the misery, take his worthless self out of society.

Slowly getting up out of the hospital bed, he felt pain in his head from Visions hand. Eventually, he made it off, limping towards the door, occasionally stumbling against the wall corridors.

He made his way out of the hospital part of the faculty, and into the avengers main one, with his white and blue hospital gown dragging across the floor. Looking around the halls and the ceiling, he realized how much he was leaving behind, but at this point in life, he didn't care.

This is it. I'm leaving.

Peter walked out the main door, not looking back.


End file.
